


Konzentrationsstörung

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Hot, M/M, Summer, Yaoi, aokaga - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Kein Wunder, dass sich Kagami nicht konzentrieren konnte. Wer konnte das auch schon, wenn er einen verschwitzten Aomine vor sich rum hüpfen hatte...[KagamiXAomine]





	Konzentrationsstörung

_POV: Kagami_

 

 

"Echt, wie hast du es beim WinterCup nur geschafft mich zu besiegen? Du bist grottig.", meinte Aomine neckend und versenkte den Basketball mit einem eindrucksvollen Dunk im Korb.

 

Ich antwortete ihm nicht, ließ mich von seinen Worten nicht provozieren. Denn sie entsprachen nicht der Wahrheit. Ich bin nicht grottig, ich bin einfach abgelenkt. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn dieser Idiot mit freiem Oberkörper vor mir herum rennt.

Sicher, es ist heiß, wir haben Hochsommer und für einen Kerl ist das eigentlich wirklich nichts schlimmes, aber trotzdem...Scheiße, sah er schon immer so heiß aus?

 

Wie gebannt war ich während dem ganzem Spiel mit Aomine nur damit beschäftigt die Schweißtropfen auf seiner dunklen Haut dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich ihren Weg über seinen Oberkörper bahnten, folgte dem Spiel seiner Muskeln bei jeder Bewegung und spürte eine ganz andere Hitze als die des Sommers in mir.

Kein Wunder, dass ich jeden Korb daneben werfe.

 

Ich schluckte trocken, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die nicht gerade jugendfreien Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

 

Gott sei Dank, sind wir wenigstens alleine auf dem Sportplatz und so muss sich keiner das Elend antun, was ich hier ablieferte.

 

"Oy, Kagami. Du weißt, dass du mich zum Essen einladen musst, wenn du den nächsten Korb auch noch verhaust.", sprach mich Aomine dann plötzlich an und stand direkt vor mir.

Ich war so in meinen Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass ich gar nicht gemerkt habe, wie er mir plötzlich so nahe gekommen ist.

 

Nur mit Mühe und Not, konnte ich mich von seinem Anblick los reißen, versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen und rannte entschlossen auf den Korb zu.

Ich benehme mich wirklich wie der letzte Volltrottel! Seit wann fahre ich denn bitte so auf diesen Trottel Aomine ab?! Dreck!

 

Ich setzte zum Sprung an und wollte endlich wenigstens meinen ersten Punkt machen, doch Aomine sprang ebenfalls, um meinen Dunk aufzuhalten.

Leider erzielte er damit eine nicht wirklich erwartete Wirkung bei mir und als er mir durch den Sprung plötzlich so nahe war, dass sich unsere Körper fast berührten, war meine ganze Konzentration mit einem Mal wieder futsch und ich registrierte nur am Rande, wie mir der Dunkelhaarige den Ball aus der Hand schlug, während ich innerlich zu kochen begann und mein Herz heftig gegen meine Brust pochte.

 

Ich landete unsanft mit dem Hintern auf dem harten Boden und sah dann zu dem zufrieden grinsenden Too-Spieler hoch.

 

"Tya, du hast verloren."

"Sieht so aus.", murrte ich unzufrieden und wand den Blick ab, um den sexy Typen vor mir nicht weiter anstarren zu müssen, da ich sonst wohl bald ein gehöriges Problem bekommen würde.

 

"Sag mal, alles okay bei dir?", vernahm ich dann die fragende Stimme Aomines.

Und irgendetwas an dieser Frage gefiel mir nicht, doch was genau es war, konnte ich nicht sagen.

"Klar. Warum fragst du?"

"Bist du dir sicher? Du bist hart."

Zu spät! Ich würde das Problem also nicht bekommen, ich hatte es wohl schon! Schande!

 

Peinlich berührt versuchte ich meinen "Unfall" mit den Händen zu verstecken, spürte wie mein Gesicht rot anlief und vermutlich gerade mit meiner Haarfarbe konkurrierte und stotterte eine unbeholfene Antwort zurecht.

"Das äh...das bildest du dir nur ein...oder so..."

 

Aomine verdrehte genervt die Augen und ließ sich dann plötzlich vor mir auf dem Boden nieder.

"Sicher doch.", erwiderte er sarkastisch und näherte sich mir, woraufhin ich hektisch ein und auszuatmen begann und ihn innerlich dafür verfluchte, da er die ganze Situation nun wirklich nicht besser machte.

 

"Bin ich vielleicht der Grund dafür?", meinte er dann plötzlich süffisant grinsend und legte seine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel ab.

Tse, der hat vielleicht ein Ego zu denken, dass es seinetwegen war. Naya, andererseits hatte er ja Recht. Aber unter die Nase reiben würde ich ihm das bestimmt nicht! Zumindest nicht mit Worten.

Denn irgendetwas in dem Blick des Kurzhaarigen verriet mir, dass er keineswegs abgeneigt war, ja mich nahezu erwartend und herausfordernd ansah.

Und was für ein Narr wäre ich, darauf nicht einzugehen?

 

Also dachte ich einfach nicht weiter nach, schob all die unnötigen Zweifel einfach beiseite und ehe er wirklich damit rechnete, drückte ich ihn einfach an den Schultern zu Boden und beugte mich über ihn, sah ihn verlangend an.

Kurz wirkte er verwirrt, doch dann schlich sich erneut dieses für ihn typische Grinsen auf seine Züge und er legte die Arme um meinen Nacken, zog mich noch ein wenig näher zu sich.

 

"Ach so, nur damit das klar ist. Ich werd gern geküsst, bevor ich gefickt werde.", hauchte er mir dann verführerisch ins Ohr als er merkte, dass ich mich bereits ungeduldig an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte, alles andere um mich herum ausblendete und nur noch von dem Verlangen zu ihm geleitet wurde.

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis seine Worte durch meinen vernebelten Verstand zu mir durchsickerten und ich realisierte, dass er Recht hatte.

 

Ohne weitere Umschweife ließ ich meine Lippen mit seinen kollidieren und nahm ihn gänzlich für mich ein. Und Gott, es gefiel mir. Dieses Gefühl war einfach unglaublich!

Und ich hasste ihn dafür, dass er den Kuss bereits nach so kurzer Zeit wieder löste, nur um erneut zum Sprechen anzusetzen.

 

"Und zum Essen musst du mich trotzdem noch einladen."

 

 

 

 

_-_ _End-_


End file.
